


A New Leader

by Fantastic117



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Brooklyn, Fights, Gen, M/M, Manhattan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic117/pseuds/Fantastic117
Summary: The rain came down hard on top of the boy who ran through the streets of Brooklyn. He navigated the allies and didn't stop until he stopped at the mouth of the Brooklyn bridge.  If he crossed the bridge, he would never be able to go back.  He couldn't go back. We were a family and we were supposed to look out for each other, but now that has all changed.





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry, this chapter was a little short. I'm trying to get back into writing these. I've been off for a while, but I'm back and a little rusty. Enjoy more will come!

The rain came down hard on top of the boy who ran through the streets of Brooklyn. He navigated the allies and didn't stop until he stopped at the mouth of the Brooklyn bridge. If he crossed the bridge, he would never be able to go back. He couldn't go back.  
"Stop!" a familiar voice called. "Race, youse ain't leaving."  
"Yuh can't stop me, Spot" The boy turns to face a smaller boy around a similar age. "I ain't stupid, I know whatcha did tuh him."  
"I did it fawh us, Race." Spot took a few steps closer to Race. His shirt was torn, and a bruise covered his left eye. "It was always about us."  
"Yuh din't have tuh go and kill a guy." Race said frustrated as he takes his hat off of his head. "I doan know yuh anymawh, Spot."  
"If yuh leave. Yuh can nevuh come back." Spot says, his expressions hardening. "And if I catch yuh in Brooklyn, so help me-"  
"Whatcha yuh gonna do Spot? You'll soak me? Kill me?"  
"Kelly will nevuh letcha in. And if he does, you'll nevuh be trusted by any of dem."  
"I've known Jack fawh a while, Spot. He knows he can trust me." With that race turned away from Brooklyn, his friends, and from Spot. Hoping to never to go back. 

As Race made his way across the bridge, the rain started to lighten up. He didn't believe spot when he told him that Jack wouldn't let him in. Race knew Jack would, because of their history. They had been in the refuge around the same time. Jack had been a big brother to Race, protecting him from Snyder and the bulls. It had almost been a year since he last saw the Cowboy. It was a nickname Race had given him, since Jack always talked about going West.  
Race walked for what seemed like hours until he stumbled upon the Manhattans Lodging House. Even though it was late, Race could hear the voices of the newsies talking and laughing. Race slowly made his way up the steps until he got to the door and knocked. After about five nocks, a tall red-headed boy answered the door.  
"Can I help yuh? " The boy said.  
"I need tuh speak wit' Jack." Race said as he pushed back wet blonde curls that had gotten into his eyes. "It's impawhtant."  
"Follow me." The boy stepped aside to let Race through the door. Race saw that the lodging house was more beautiful than the one in Brooklyn. "Where yuh from?"  
"Brooklyn." Race says, shortly hoping this boy won't ask any other questions.  
"Yuh got a name, or what? "  
"Uh, Racetrack, but most people just call me Race."  
"Name's Albert, a pleasure tuh meetcha Race."  
Albert lead Race up the stairs to a room with 12 bunk beds inside. He saw some boys were already laying down or sitting on each other bunks talking. Albert took Race to the last bunk on the right. There Race saw Jack sitting next to a young boy in bed. The kid looked ill.  
"Hey, Jack. Got a kid from Brooklyn, who's here tuh see yuh." Albert says, walking to stand next to Jack. "How's Crutchie doin'?"  
"Better, I think his fever went down," Jack says standing. He was talker then Race remembered but still looked the same. Jack looked at Race, and then had a different expression on his face, that Race couldn't read. "Whatcha here fawh Race? Shoun't yuh be doin' Conlon's dirty wawhk?"  
Race was taken back by this. He had always thought that Jack would be kinder to people.  
"I ain't with Conlon, no more." Race says sternly trying to match Jack's aggression. "I nevuh wanted tuh be involved, wit' Spot's dealings. Honestly, Jack. Not aftuh I ended up in de refuge."  
"Spot's not gonna come in here and start a war tuh getcha back?" Jack says as he looks at Race, "Cawze I can't handle anudder war wit' Brooklyn."


	2. We Family

NEW BOY IN TOWN  
It had been a month since Race joined the Manhatten Newsies. He was having the time of his life. He had made a couple of friends; JoJo, Albert, Romeo, Crutchie, and he was warming up to Jack. So far Brooklyn hadn't made any move against Manhatten, which was a relief. Race new Spot and would do anything to get his Newsies back.   
Race wasn't the only deserter, Jaz had also deserted but went to Queens. Spot had started a war against Queens to get Jaz back. But, Spot wanted Ja back for another reason. Jaz was the second command to Briggs, before Spot. Jaz was the one who told Race to leave when Spot took over. Race felt a dread deep down when he heard about Jaz being forced back to Brooklyn. He knew it was a matter of time before he would be sent back.   
Race and Albert stood across from Jacob’s Deli, where they would meet the other boys after a long day of selling. Albert was kind enough to give Race one of his selling spots, but it wasn’t like Sheepshead. Race used to sell at Sheepshead, and bet with the others. He loved the races; it was how he got his name.   
"Race, yuh okay?" Albert said as they walked closer to the deli, "yuh have been quiet."  
"I've just been thinkin'," Race said, being pulled from his thoughts and back into reality.   
"'Bout what?" Albert saw, a look on Race's face and pulled the boy to the side. "Yuh wanna talk about it?" Race shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. "Race, yuh family now. Okay? And families doan have secrets. So spill."   
"And becawze of me Briggs is dead." Race said, "Befawh I came here, Spot and I were- lovers. He would do anythin' fawh me, and I would do de same fawh him. Briggs was upset wit' me about I had messed wit' de Bulls, gettin' Bow arrested, and he started tuh threaten me. Spot got upset and... he... killed Briggs. I ran as far as I could. Okay? I coun't face him, Albert. It was my fault." Race started to cry. Albert put his arm around him comfortingly. Race kept repeating the words "it was my fault." Albert didn't know what to do. He knew something was eating at Race, but didn't know what. Albert knew he had to get Jack.   
"Race, Calm down." Albert says soothingly, "It ain't your fault.”  
“But what if it is Albert-”  
“Racer, listen. This ain’t your fault.” Albert says as he looks at his friend comfortingly. "If anyone is tuh blame its Spot. Now come on, let's get back tuh de lodgin' house."   
Albert helps Race walk away from the deli and to the Manhatten Lodging House. They both knew the other boys would ask questions about why they didn't show, but neither one cared. They were on the steps of the building when Race stopped walking suddenly.   
“Albert, promise me yuh won't tell Jack.” Race said looking into his friend's eyes, “I doan know what he will do if he found out.”  
“Jack needs to know about Briggs.”  
“Yuh can tell him dat Brigg is dead, but not how it happened.”  
“Whatever yuh say.”   
Albert lead Race into the Lodging House, it was empty except for a few boys like JoJo, Crutchie, Jack, and Specs. They were in a lounge-like room talking about their day. Jack was the first to notice Albert and Race, and he was the first to see something was wrong. Jack got up from where he was sitting and made his way over to Albert and Race.   
"Yuh two are back early." Jack said softly not to let the others hear, "Everythin' okay?"  
"Din't feel like hangin' at de deli, today." Race says quickly before he walks up the stairs to there rooms.  
"Albert, he okay?" Jack says watching Race go to the bunks, "Albert come ovuh wit' de others." Jack says as he puts an arm around Albert and pulls him over where the others were sitting. "We need tuh tawhk about, Race."  
“What do we need tuh tawhk about?' Albert asked concerned. He knew Jack could see the worry on his face. "Race, ain't done anythin' wrong-"  
"Albert, relax." Crutchie says as Albert sits down with them, "Race, ain't in any trouble."  
"Oh," Albert says relieved. "So what is dis about?"  
" Spot sent a kid ovuh today," Jack says in a hushed voice, "Spot's threatenin' war. We give Race back no war."  
"Yuh can't do that to Race, Jack." Albert says, "He trusts yuh."  
"I tink Race knows somethin' dat Spot doesn't want de rest of us tuh know." Jack sits on the arm of the chair, "Has he said anythin' tuh yuh, Al?"  
"I promised him dat I woun't tell."  
"Albert, we are tryin' tuh help Race." Specs say kindly,   
"And Race is one of us now." Jack says, trying to ease Alberts worries, "And if Conlon wants him, well he's gonna have tuh go through all of Manhatten." The other boys agreed with Jack. That was when Albert told them what he knew.


End file.
